The Chakra Huntress
by Adorabella
Summary: Naruto finds a strange talking wolf on a mission, and decides to take it back to Konoha with him. What he does not know, is that the discovery of this wolf will lead him into a world where he must fight his own power to survive...
1. Chapter 1

The Chakra Huntress

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all the new characters in this story.

Chapter one:

Naruto yawned as he sat up in the tent. It was the middle of the night, but something told him to wake up. He looked at his sleeping comrades and frowned. Something wasn't right. Slowly, so not to wake up Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto pushed his blankets off him and got dressed. He opened the tent flap slightly and peered out.

Nothing.

Naruto stepped out. He could feel eyes on him. He looked about and spotted a break in the trees. He headed for that, as he had a nagging feeling that that was where he had to go. He followed the path that was lighted by the light of the full moon, and it eventually opened up onto a clearing. Naruto stopped, his mouth open. Before him stood a 100ft waterfall that came cascading from a cliff that glittered as if it held different coloured crystals in it, reflecting the moons pale light. The pool was still, save for the few ripples made by the waterfall. Cherry trees in full blossom stood serenely around the pool, with hundreds of flowers scattered underneath them. Fireflies flew above the pool, adding their own light to the moons, reflecting off the water.

Naruto stood there, drinking in the beauty that he had stumbled across, until something caught his eye. Underneath a cherry tree, lay the form of what appeared to be a dog. Naruto cautiously approached the dog-like creature. It did not move, but lay with its eyes closed, its noise twitching slightly. Naruto knelt beside it and saw a long gash on its front left leg. He inspected it. It looked infected. Naruto held out a hand to touch it when a voice suddenly said,

"Don't do that, it hurts."

Naruto stared at the creature, who now had one eye open, staring at him. The eye of the dog sent chills down his spine. The eye was red with a slit for the pupil. Not only that, but two slightly curved lines with much smaller lines passing through it at right a angle where on either side of the pupil. Naruto glared at it suspiciously,

"You spoke, didn't you?" He asked it. The dog sniffed and sat up, shaking it head, making a laughing noise. Naruto then realised that it was no dog, but a huge black wolf.

"Who else could it have been, kid?"

"I dunno. Say, where did you get that cut?"

The wolf looked at its leg and said, "I can't remember. In a fight or something."

"What were you doing fighting?"

"I was doing a mission for my master."

"Oh?"

"Don't go into it kid!"

"Sorry."

The wolf sighed and looked at Naruto with its red eyes.

"What's you name?" The wolf asked curiously.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"What an interesting name."

"Thank you. What's yours?"

The wolf looked at Naruto and chuckled.

"I wouldn't normally tell people, but, if you want. My name is Kanzuho. I am a demon wolf, of the Demon Desdemona's clan."

"Demon…Wolf?" Naruto asked. He had a strange feeling that he knew what they were, and yet he didn't. Strange.

"Yes. My mistress told me to search for a missing Demon."

"What Demon is that?"

The Wolf stood up.

"I told you kid, don't mess with those kinds of things!"

"I'm sorry… Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he saw the Demon wolf turn to leave.

"I need a quiet place to heal."

"My camp has medical supplies, I can help you."

Kanzuho looked at him.

"Really? You can help me?"

"Yes, I can!"

The wolf limped up to him until their faces were inches apart. The wolf sat on its haunches.

"Where is this camp thing of yours?"

"In that direction." Naruto said, waving a hand in the direction of the tent. The wolf nodded and stood up.

"Lead me there then."

* * *

Sakura slowly woke up and sat up. She looked about. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke were still asleep, but Naruto was no-where in sight. She then heard noises outside and she heard Naruto's voice say,

"There. Is that better now?"

Then, another, unfamiliar voice responded,

"Hmm. It will do for now. Thank you."

Sakura frowned. She didn't remember anyone else on this mission. She shook Sasuke's shoulder and he reluctantly woke.

"There's someone out there with Naruto." She whispered to him. Sasuke hurriedly got up and went outside, with Sakura following him. She stepped around Sasuke and stopped, just as Sasuke had. Naruto was sat beside the fire, bandaging the leg of a wolf.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked. Naruto looked up at her and said,

"Morning! I'm helping my friend. What's wrong with that?"

"You have a dog for a friend?" Sasuke asked acidly. The wolf bared its teeth and snarled at Sasuke, who seemed unfazed. Naruto waved a hand at them.

"Kanzuho is a Demon wolf."

"Demon wolf?" Sakura asked, confused. Naruto nodded.

"He's here searching for a missing Demon, but he got into a fight and got hurt."

Sasuke laughed.

"And what Demon would that be? Or are you making things up?" Before Naruto could reply, the wolf stood up and walked to Sasuke. It looked up at him with evil looking red eyes and said quite clearly,

"That is none of your business, boy."

"It talks!" Sakura asked, shocked at the thought. Naruto shrugged,

"Why not?"

"It seems wrong!"

"I see no problem with it. I myself like talking to animals." Came the voice of Kakashi. Sakura turned around to look at their sensei. He walked forward and knelt beside the wolf. It looked calmly back.

"Ah, a Demon wolf. What is your business here?" Kakashi asked curiously.

The wolf sniffed,

"If you lot are going to be so persistent, fine. I am looking for the missing Nine tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, on orders of my mistress, Desdemona, the twin demon of Kyuubi."

Sakura stared at the wolf. _What the?_ She thought. _The Nine tailed demon fox was dead, the fourth Hakage killed it!_

Kakashi shook his head and said,

"I'm sorry, but you will not be able to find your masters twin. Kyuubi was defeated by a powerful ninja." The wolf snarled,

"He was not defeated; he is too strong to be defeated!"

Kakashi shook his head, and then looked at Naruto, whose eyes had gone flat during the conversation.

The wolf, Kanzuho, looked at Naruto, who looked calmly back at it. The Kanzuho's eyes seemed to widen. Naruto nodded slowly and the wolf chuckled.

"Interesting." He commented.

_What was going on?_ Sakura thought, exchanging a glance with Sasuke. He shrugged and asked the wolf,

"What are you going to do?"

The wolf sat down and said slowly,

"My master isn't expecting me to return for a few years… I think I shall stay with you lot."

"Why?"

"I've never meet a member of the Uchiha clan. It would be interesting."

Sasuke stared at the wolf, who, looked calmly back, its eyes gleaming in the light of the sunrise. Sasuke them humphed and walked off. Kakashi watched the boy walk away and sighed. Sakura stepped next to the wolf, who looked up at her. She looked at its evil looking eyes.

"What did you mean by Kyuubi's twin?"

The wolf sniffed and walked over to Naruto. It lay sat down next to and laid its muzzle on his lap. Naruto, almost absently, stroked the wolf's head while staring out into the forest, his eyes lost in thought.

"To answer your question, female, the wolf Demon, Desdemona and the Nine tailed fox Demon are twin demons. Kyuubi went missing a few years back and I have been sent to find him. Though it seems impossible now. I must rest, but I think you are interesting people. So I will stay with you for a while, ok?"

Sakura sat down beside the fire as Naruto turned his head to look down at the wolf. The wolf looked calmly back at him. For some reason, Sakura thought that it looked as if they had known each other for a long time, and yet they didn't, strange. Just then, Sasuke came to join her by the fire. He looked at the pair and whispered,

"What do you think?"

"I dunno, I don't think we should leave the wolf, but it's really strange. It seems that Naruto and the wolf have known each other for a long time, isn't that weird?"

Sasuke looked at the pair and nodded sharply. Sakura sighed and started to make the breakfast as the sun came over the horizon to bath the forest with its soft light.

* * *

At the end of the day, they arrived back in Konoha. Kanzuho looked abut and commented,

"Pleasant." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked into the village ahead of the others, with Kanzuho walking beside him. Kakashi watched the odd pair. They seemed to know each other, though they had really been together for one day. Sakura shook his arm and he looked down at her, she was frowning as she watched Naruto and Kanzuho argue in front of them.

"Is it just me, or do those two seem, well, I dunno. They seem to know each other really well. Have they met before?"

Kakashi thought about it, and then remembered what Kanzuho said about finding the Nine tailed fox demon. _He must know that Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto. What does that wolf want?_

Kakashi shrugged,

"They're a strange pair, that's all." Sakura looked unconvinced, but let it slid. They went to Tsunade to report the missions' success. When she saw the Demon wolf, she raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. When they were about to leave, Tsunade asked him to wait. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the wolf went out. Tsunade waited until they were out of ear shoot before she spoke,

"Do you know of a woman by the name of Kiyomi?"

Kakashi frowned. The name was familiar to him. Then he remembered, she was a S- Class missing Nin, extremely dangerous. She was like Orochimaru, finding new ways to make herself more powerful. It was rumoured that she was able to suck out someone's Chakra and turn it into her own, and then kill the one she had absorbed the chakra from.

"I've heard of her, why?"

"Keep on guard. On a mission, Gai saw her around Konoha. Keep an eye out for her; we don't know what she's planning."

Kakashi frowned, and then nodded, then walked out.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he woke up and looked about, seeing that Kanzuho had gone, properly hunting or something like that. Several months had gone since they had returned, and the Demon wolf was still with them. For some reason, Kanzuho stayed with Naruto. Naruto didn't mind, he was good company, but they had a habit of arguing. Also, Kanzuho had decided to live with Naruto, who, at first complained, but after being bitten a few times, he fell silent. But, Naruto actually enjoyed the time that they had together, and Kanzuho always gave him helpful tips whenever he was training. Kiba was curious about Kanzuho and said that he had never come across a wolf before, especially one that talked. Akamaru didn't seem to like Kanzuho very much, which is not surprising since Kanzuho described Akamaru as 'A butt licking puppy with as much intelligence as a stone.'

Naruto slowly got up and dressed, going into the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of Ramen and sat down to eat. After he had finished eating, he prepared to go meet Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Kanzuho. As he was about to walk out the door, however, he stopped. Something wasn't right. He then felt pain he his stomach, which made him cry out. He fell to his knees, clutching at his stomach.

Suddenly, Naruto felt rope being tied around him, and pull him away from the door. Naruto blinked several times, trying to clear his blurred vision. He tried to stand, but realised that he couldn't move, he couldn't even turn his head. Above him, he could hear someone laughing. Naruto glared up at the figure standing over him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked rudely. The figure ignored him and said instead,

"Thank you Daiki, you gave him the right amount of poison."

"My pleasure, Master Kiyomi."

"Poison?" Naruto heard himself say. Kiyomi, who was that? What did she want? The figure looked down at him and laughed,

"Don't worry Demon, it won't kill you. I need you alive for now." The figure knelt and Naruto realised that the figure was a female. She was not particularly pretty, with small black eyes and nose, with a wide thin mouth and it looked like as if she had no eyebrows. She wore, from what Naruto could see with his blurred vision, a plain black cloak down to her ankles. She had straight dark brown hair down to her waist, with a fringe that covered half of her face. She smiled at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked again. Her smile widened,

"Your Chakra dear boy. You have an enormous amount of Chakra that I want, and then, when I have finished extracting yours, I shall then absorb the chakra of the demon inside you, got that?"

Naruto glared at her, trying to get his body to move so he could free himself. She chuckled,

"There is no point in trying to break free, you can't, and even so, my servants will stop you. Don't worry; I will not kill you…yet."

* * *

Ohh, cliff-hanger! What do you think? R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all the new characters in this story.

Chapter Two

Sakura sighed, bored. She was with Sasuke, waiting for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. She looked over the side of the small bridge that they were on. She then looked at Sasuke, who was deep in thought.

"Sasuke, do you know where Naruto is? He's late, and he's never late." Sakura asked. Sasuke looked about, as if aware of his surroundings at last and he shrugged.

"I dunno."

Just then, they heard the sound of toenails against wood and they turned around to see Kanzuho approach, but Naruto was not with him. The wolf came and sat beside Sakura. He looked about and asked,

"Where's Naruto?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Sakura replied. Kanzuho scratched his ear and said,

"I went out early to hunt, and Naruto was asleep when I left."

Silence.

_Where was he?_ Sakura thought angrily. They were meant to go on an A-rank mission. Naruto would never miss an A-rank mission!

"Where's Naruto?" Asked the voice of Kakashi-sensei from behind her. She jumped and turned to face him,

"We don't know, he hasn't even turned up yet."

Kakashi frowned and said,

"Sakura, you go look at Naruto's place. Sasuke, go look at Ichiraku's and I'll look about the city. It isn't like Naruto to be late for a mission like this."

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Sakura ran on her way to Naruto's apartment, with Kanzuho. When they were halfway there, Sakura accidentally ran into Hinata. They fell to the ground; Sakura quickly got up and helped Hinata to her feet.

"Sorry, Hinata, but I'm in a hurry."

Hinata shook her head and said quietly,

"It's ok, don't worry. What you in a hurry for? I heard you had a mission today."

"I do, but Naruto didn't turn up. We think he may be missing or something, coz he never misses a mission."

Hinata gasped, her eyes going wide. She grabbed Sakura's arm and asked,

"Can I help, please!"

Sakura, too surprised to answer, nodded.

* * *

Hinata felt confused and worried. What if something bad had happened to Naruto-kun? She had to help Sakura. They came to Naruto's apartment to find the door open. The black wolf, Kanzuho, sniffed at the door and growled softly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, her voice worried. Kanzuho continued to sniff around the door.

"Something isn't right. I smell unfamiliar Ninja's. They are powerful, but I cannot place them. Normally, different villages have a distinct smell to them. I cannot place the smell of their village. They must be missing Nins."

Hinata's covered her mouth with her hand. What if they had taken him? Where was he? Kanzuho carefully walked into the apartment. It was messy, but there was no hint to say there was a struggle. It was dark as well, so she couldn't see very well. Sakura opened one of the curtains and some of the sunlight came in, lighting up the room. Hinata looked about the room, getting more worried by the second.

She went into the kitchen; again, there was no hint to a struggle. Then something caught her eye. On the table was an envelope, with the words 'To Kakashi' on it. She went to the table and picked it up. She frowned; it was not Naruto-Kun's handwriting.

"Sakura-san!" She called. Sakura came up to her and Hinata gave her the note. Kanzuho came up and sniffed the letter,

"It smells of those Ninjas I was talking about. We should call Kakashi, now!" They went outside the apartment, closing the door behind them. Sakura turned to Kanzuho and asked,

"How are we meant to call Kakashi?" The black wolf chuckled.

"Like this." He replied. He lifted his muzzle and howled a hair-raising howl that made Hinata shudder.

* * *

Kiba looked in the direction the howl was coming from, and frowned. Akamaru barked. Shino looked at them and asked,

"What's the matter?"

Kiba listened a moment and said,

"Something's wrong, terribly wrong, if I'm hearing right."

* * *

Kakashi, who was with Sasuke at that moment, cocked his head at the sound of Kanzuho's howl.

"Come, they've found him."

Kakashi and Sasuke raced through the village to Naruto's apartment. When they got there, they found Sakura, Kanzuho and, strangely, Hinata. But there was no sign of Naruto.

"Where is he?" Kakashi asked. Kanzuho shook his majestic head and replied,

"I don't know. But there is the smell of unknown Ninjas in his house. We don't even know if he is still alive."

Kakashi felt himself go cold at that thought. Just then, Hinata coughed politely and Kakashi drew his attention to the shy girl. She held out an envelope with 'To Kakashi' written on it. It was not Naruto's handwriting.

"I found this in the Kitchen." She said quietly. Just then, Kiba and Shino appeared. They went to Hinata,

"Where were you? You were meant to meet us a while back. Why are you here?" Kiba asked, looked about at the sombre group.

"Naruto-kun is missing." She said in a small voice.

"What?" Kiba asked, looking sharply at Kakashi, who waved a hand to calm down.

"Let me read this, please?" Kakashi asked, taking the note from Hinata. He opened the envelope and took out the note, it read:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Don't worry; Naruto is still alive…for now. I would suggest that you do not follow me, for I can kill you easily, with the amount of Chakra I had collected over the years._

_If you want to know what I am planning, I want to extract all of Naruto's Chakra, even the Kyuubi's. Don't bother trying to rescue him, it would be pointless._

_Well, I'll see you soon, little boy._

_Love,_

_Kiyomi_

"Dammit!" Kakashi cried out load, punching a nearby wall, breathing hard, trying to calm down, which was very hard for this moment in time. All the genins jumped, startled by his outburst.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura, scared. Kakashi read the note one more time and spun to run to the Hokage tower. Wordlessly, the others ran behind him, worried about Naruto and their sensei's strange behaviour. Kakashi ran to the tower and went to the Hokage's door. He could hear voices inside, but that didn't matter. Without knocking, Kakashi burst into the room and went up to Tsunade's desk. Everyone filed in after him, their faces mirroring their worry for Naruto.

At that moment, Tsunade was talking to Gai and his team. Gai stood up and asked,

"What's the meaning of this?"

Kakashi ignored him and threw the note on the table.

"Read it!" Kakashi ordered sharply, his voice hard and filled with hate. Tsunade and Gai stared at him and then Tsunade opened the letter and began to read, while Gai read over her shoulder. When Tsunade had finished reading the letter, her eyes were angry and she showed amazing self control as she managed not to break anything in the room. She stood up.

"You must go after him. We cannot allow Kiyomi to do this!" Kakashi nodded and turned to genins crowded at the doorway.

"Naruto's in danger, isn't he?" Kiba asked. Reluctantly, Kakashi nodded.

"We want to go!" Shino said quietly, Hinata, who was beside him, nodded urgently. Gai also nodded,

"I and my team will lend a hand, Kiyomi is strong and we will need many to do this mission!" His eyes shinned with enthusiasm for the upcoming rescue mission as he did his 'nice guy' pose. Tsunade nodded,

"I want everyone here to go. This is an A-rank mission, please come back safely."

Kakashi sighed,

"Fine. Everyone meet at the front gate in half and hour, go!"

Every genin left the room, except Kanzuho, who sat near the door.

"There is no need for you to summon one of your dogs, Kakashi. My nose works just as well, and anyway, Naruto's a demon, and I can smell a demon one week after it passing."

"How did you…?" Tsunade asked.

"When Kakashi explained that Kyuubi was dead, and then looked at Naruto, it was easy to figure out that Naruto is host to the Nine tails."

Kakashi sighed again and, with Gai and a farewell to Tsunade, went out to go to the front gate of the village with Kanzuho leading the way.

* * *

Sakura's mind was racing as she hastily packed everything she needed for the mission. What did this person want with Naruto? She didn't manage to see the note, but it upset Kakashi-sensei, so it must be bad. She looked at her pack bag and nodded, satisfied. She put the bag on and ran out of the house, calling a brief farewell to her mother.

She ran along the streets to the front gate, to find Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kanzuho, Neji and Hinata already there. She stopped nearby and looked about.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Kanzuho chuckled,

"Give them time. Hmm, Kakashi, I'm going out to pick up the scent, so we don't lose time either." Kakashi nodded sharply, staring off out of the gates. Sakura frowned; she had to know what was in that letter.

"Er, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked around at her, and she gulped. Ever since reading that note, he seemed a different person. The others noticed this as well as they exchanged glances. Sakura drew in a breath and asked,

"What was in that note?"

His reaction was just as she predicted, his eye hardened and he looked back out into the forest again. Gai shifted and also looked out into the forest, his face worried.

For a while, Kakashi didn't say anything, then,

"An S-class missing Nin has him."

"What?" Sakura asked, letting her own worry colour her voice. Hinata and Neji looked sharply at the white haired man.

"What does this person want from Naruto?" Neji asked. Kakashi sighed and said,

"For his age, Naruto has an enormous amount of powerful Chakra. This person, by the name of Kiyomi, wants this Chakra. She has devised ways of extracting chakra from a person and absorbing it into herself. That's why she is after him."

Sakura stood, open mouthed, lost for words. She knew that Naruto was strong, but…

"W-what will this Kiyomi do to Naruto once she has absorbed his chakra?" Hinata asked urgently.

Silence.

"She will kill him." Kanzuho, who had just returned, said simply. Sakura gasped and she looked about, wishing the others would hurry up.

Eventually, the others started to appear, and Sakura quietly informed them what was happening. When they had all gathered, Kanzuho had informed them that he had picked up Naruto's trail and they all ran out of the gate.

As Sakura raced along, she wished that they could find Naruto, and soon. She did not want to lose him, he was like a brother to him. She looked over at Hinata, who face was sad and worried, but that expression was on everyone's face, so she didn't take much heed to it.

Kanzuho lead them off the path and into the forest and into the trees. They travelled as fast as they could, following Kanzuho, who seemed to know where he was going.

* * *

Kiyomi chuckled to herself as she jumped from tree limb to tree limb. She had the boy in her grasp, and even the rescue team that would be sent would not stop her. She looked over at the boy, tied to the back of Daiki, his eyes closed. Kiyomi stopped on a tree limb on the edge of the clearing and looked down at it. Her servants stopped as well. She smiled as a thought came to her.

"Takeya, are we being followed?" One of the men, hidden in the shadows of a tree, cocked his head for a moment and he nodded.

"Eleven, if my hearing is correct."

"Hmm, such a large number to rescue a single ninja."

She looked over at the sleeping Naruto and then his forehead protector. She smiled. She went to his and removed it from his head and threw it down into the clearing.

"That might confuse them a bit. Shinji, Stay here and delay them for as long as you can."

And with that, she sped off with the other two close behind.

* * *

As Kakashi raced along behind the Demon wolf, his thoughts raced about what this _female_ would do to Naruto. He hoped that Naruto would be safe and that they would be able to find him soon. Suddenly, Kanzuho stopped. They had been travelling all day at a rapid pace, and it was now sunset and Kakashi saw that they stood at the edge of a clearing. Kanzuho was sniffing about,

"Naruto's scent is strong here."

Kakashi looked down at the clearing as the others stopped around him. Kakashi shifted slightly and something glinted in the clearing. Curious, he jumped down with Kanzuho and approached the object that had reflected the light at Kakashi. It was a Konoha forehead protector. He bent and picked it up. Kanzuho came over and sniffed it,

"It's Naruto's" He said quietly.

Kakashi felt his insides go cold as the others landed beside him,

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi tightened his grip on Naruto's forehead protector. _Dammit! She's playing games with us!_

Without a word, Kakashi gave Sasuke Naruto's forehead protector. Sasuke took it and stared at it fro a long time. Hinata gave a soft sob.

Just then, Kanzuho growled a deep menacing growl. Kakashi looked at the wolf and it snarled,

"There is an enemy nearby, ready yourselves!"

* * *

R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all the new characters in this story.

Chapter three

"Is that your pet?" Asked a deep voice behind them. Kakashi turned around sharply and looked at a tall figure hidden in the shadows. The figure stepped out into the light of the setting sun. He had small bright blue eyes, with a medium sized nose with a thin mouth. He had shoulder length jet black hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a dark brown full length coat with a black leather vest and leather trousers with leather knee high boots. He wore no forehead protector which could place his native village, or, if he did, it was hidden somewhere.

Kanzuho growled,

"I am no-ones pet!"

The man chuckled and looked at Kakashi. He raised one of his thick eyebrows,

"Ah, you must be Kakashi, the copy-ninja. I've heard of you, this might be more interesting then I thought." He then looked at everyone else and laughed,

"Are these your toys? Hmm, this must be playtime." He chuckled again. He then made a few hand seals and said,

"Koudo Kaisui no jutsu!" (Earth spike technique) He slammed his fist into the ground and spikes made of hardened mud shot out of the ground beneath them. They all jumped into the trees, hoping to get away from the spikes, but to no avail and the man kept firing spikes at them, which shot through the trees. Kakashi swore to himself. They couldn't get near the man! He would defend himself with the earth, and he had long range attack as well. They were dealing with a dangerous ninja here. He lifted his arm and revealed his Sharingan. He looked down at the Ninja and frowned. He stood completely still; he didn't even move to shot those bloody spikes at them! This was turning out badly. He was obviously left behind to delay them, and he was succeeding. Sasuke landed on the branch behind him. Kakashi looked at him and noticed that Sasuke also had his Sharingan activated.

"I can't predict his moves!" Sasuke said angrily. Kakashi shook his head.

"You can't. He doesn't have to move to attack us. He uses long range attacks, but can also use close combat. We're at a disadvantage here. We can't even get close to him."

Sasuke was about to say something, but they had to jumped away from each other as the man shot a load of spikes at them. Kakashi landed next to Kanzuho, who was with Hinata, crouched on a branch behind a thick tree trunk that had several mud spikes sticking out of it.

Kakashi then heard Sasuke say,

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Which shot a large fireball at the man, which he defended himself with a mud shield.

Kakashi looked at Kanzuho, who was glaring at the man below and growled,

"We don't have time for this!"

Kakashi looked at the wolf,

"How are we meant to defeat him, he uses long and close combat." The wolf looked at him and sighed,

"I suppose I have no choice."

Before Kakashi could stop him, the wolf then jumped down into the clearing and faced the man. Kanzuho sat down as the man looked at him.

"What's your name?" Kanzuho asked. The man looked at the wolf and answered shortly,

"Shinji."

Kanzuho chuckled,

"What an interesting name." The man, Shinji glared at the wolf and several spikes shot at him, which Kanzuho easily dodged them. Shinji looked surprised.

"How were you able to dodge that?"

Kanzuho chuckled,

"I have eyes that are better even then the Sharingan. You can't hit me with those pathetic spikes of yours. Kakashi, leave the fight to me, I can deal with this prey."

Kakashi looked down at the wolf and nodded slightly, doubtful. Shinji snorted.

"You, an animal! You can't beat me!"

"Your confidence is overrated. I am not a normal wolf, I am a Demon wolf, I am more powerful then you so shut up and get out of our way!"

Shinji growled and shot spikes at Kanzuho, which he easily dodged and ran closer to Shinji, who was desperately trying to shoot spikes at the wolf, who dodged every one of them. When Kanzuho was close enough, he jumped, snarling. Shinji just managed to dodge the attack and punched Kanzuho in the chest, sending him flying to the edge of the clearing with a surprised yelp. Kanzuho got up and shook his head, and snarled at Shinji, who was laughing,

"Whose confidence is overrated now!" He screamed, sending several spikes at Kanzuho. Kanzuho lifted his muzzle and howled, the spikes, which were coming in fast, bounced off some invisible shield that surrounded Kanzuho. Shinji blinked, surprised.

Suddenly, Kanzuho opened his jaw and growled such a menacing growl that it made the hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stand up, behind him, he felt Hinata shudder. Then Kakashi noticed that Kanzuho's teeth were getting longer and thicker, as was his fur. He was growing in size as well, and taking a more humanoid form. When the transformation was complete, Kanzuho was the size of a human and stood on two legs, in fact, he looked the same as a werewolf from fictional stories. Kanzuho lifted his muzzle and howled, and then turned his deep blood red eyes to Shinji, who was frozen to the spot in fear. He cried out and shot a couple of spikes at Kanzuho, who brushed them aside with one arm, and, with demonic speed, raced at Shinji. Before the man could cry out, Kanzuho was on him, growling at him, staring at him with his demonic eyes. Shinji screamed and cried,

"Please s-s-stop it! I'll do anything, just please stop it!"

Kakashi jumped down, the others landed behind him.

"Kanzuho, stop that, I want to ask him questions."

Kanzuho looked at him and nodded, returning to his wolf state, still standing on the violently shaking Shinji. Kakashi approached them and knelt beside them. He grabbed Shinji by the vest and asked,

"Where's Naruto?"

The man, still shaking, said,

"Kiyomi is taking him to her lab, a three day journey from here. It's a straight path; you will know you are there when you come to some mountains, her lab lies in the tallest mountain."

"Thank you." Kakashi said simply, knocking the man out. He stood up and looked at the others, who were staring at Kanzuho. Kakashi also looked at Kanzuho and he asked,

"What did you do to him, he was petrified."

Kanzuho chuckled and said,

"Have you ever seen Demon eyes before?"

Kakashi hesitated and nodded slightly. The wolf nodded,

"Scares you, doesn't it? Even the bravest man cannot stand against Demon eyes. Shall we go now?"

* * *

Sasuke glared at the demon wolf that they were following, thinking about what the thing said about demon eyes. He then remembered in the forest of death, when Naruto saved him from that snake. When Sasuke saw his eyes, he was shit scared. Those eyes were evil, and Sasuke was paralyzed with fear. He had never been so scared in his life. He shook his head, trying to get the image of those blood red eyes out from his mind. Sakura, who was traveling beside him, asked,

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Sasuke lied and jumped on ahead.

* * *

For two days they chased Kiyomi and Naruto, with Kanzuho leading the way and reassuring them that they were catching up to them. To Hinata, it didn't feel like it. On the morning of the third day, Hinata woke up and looked about. Neji was the only one awake, as he was on guard duty. Hinata got up looked through the forest, and then she thought she saw mountains. She jumped up into a tree, climbed to the very top and looked out at the range of large mountains, and she felt overjoyed. They were closer! She looked at the mountain range and easily spotted the highest one there. Her mouth fell open, it was easily ten times larger then all the others, the top third of it was lost in the clouds, which swirled around its snow covered peak. She jumped down, worried. How were they meant to find Kiyomi's lab on that! She landed at the tree base, to find that everyone else had woken during her absence.

Kanzuho, who was seated next to the fire, looked at her and said,

"Well, what did you see?"

Hinata looked at the direction of the mountains and said very quietly,

"It's huge, the largest one is."

"So we're close?" Kanzuho asked, evidently catching Hinata's quiet words with his sharp ears.

Hinata looked at the others and nodded. In a few minutes, everyone was ready and they climbed into the trees, wanting to look at the mountain range themselves. They were surprised at the size of the thing and Sakura asked how were they meant to find Naruto in that, and Kanzuho reassured her that he can follow Naruto's scent, so there would be no problem.

They carried on, hoping that they would reach Naruto in time to prevent Kiyomi killing him. They reached the edge of the mountain range; the largest mountain was a good ten miles into the range, so they had a lot of trekking to do.

Hinata sighed; it would be very difficult as the smaller mountains were steep and ragged, not very good for climbing. Kakashi and Gai, however, went on, determined to get Naruto back.

Hinata started to climb the first mountain, and by the time they reached the top, it was sunset. It seemed as if it would take forever to reach the mountain, and she was sure that the people that had Naruto were in the mountain. They rested on the peak, unwilling to go further as it would be far too dangerous to descend the cliff at night, which was fast approaching. Hinata looked over towards the mountain, wanting to get there as soon as possible. The mountains around them were white as they had a fresh layer of snow on them, so Hinata could clearly see a few animals dart about on the mountains. She watched a group of three dark dots, on a mountain five miles from where they sat. She stood up; staring intently at the dots- they did not seem like animals.

"What is it?" Asked Kanzuho, who had come to sit beside her. Hinata didn't reply, but pointed at the three black dots climbing the mountain ahead of them. Kanzuho glared at the dots and raised his voice,

"Kakashi, I think Hinata found our kidnappers."

Kakashi came and stood on the other side of Kanzuho and looked at the three dots climbing the mountain. The others also came to look at what Hinata had seen.

"Is Naruto there?" Kakashi asked, Kanzuho shook his head,

"I cannot really see from this distance, but I bet he will be with them. Everyone, rest now, we have a lot of climbing to do tomorrow."

Everyone woke early and ate a quick breakfast in time for sunrise. Kakashi looked out into the mountain range and saw that Kiyomi was not there anymore. They had to hurry to get their missing comrade. They continued to descend the mountain and then climb the next two. They were making better time then Kakashi thought they should. They stopped the night and continued in the morning. They were just a day's climb from the larger mountain. Kanzuho said that they were still on the trail, though Kiba had said that Akamaru couldn't pick up any kind of trail- the snow interfered too much, but Kanzuho said that his nose was better then Akamaru's, and told Kiba to shut up- rather rudely actually.

At the end of the day, they reached the base on the mountain and setting up camp to start the climb the next day. Kanzuho, however, was on edge. He was sniffing intently at a piece of ice embedded in the snow. Kiba looked darkly at the black wolf and said acidly,

"What, is the trail in the ice now?"

Kanzuho looked at Kiba, his eyes narrowed.

"No, this ice smells like the enemy and, there is a spot of blood here. It's not Naruto's, it smells like the ice. Keep your guard up, an enemy could be near."

Neji, who was sat near the fire with Hinata, stood up and activated his Byakugan. He looked about and then pointed to a snow-covered rock 50 metres from camp.

"There."

Sasuke smirked and approached the rock, doing hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A large ball of flame extended from his mouth, melting the snow around the rock. When Sasuke finished the jutsu, he looked to see if he had done any damage. Suddenly, a voice above Sasuke said,

"Up here, little dragon!"

Sasuke looked up and managed to dodge just in time as ten kunai were thrown at him. The figure landed and smirked.

Unlike Shinji, this person's face was very elegant and well proportioned. He had Emerald green eyes with thick eyelashes and a well sized nose. His mouth was hidden by the collar of his coat, which was like Shino's, but ankle length and a snow white colour. His Light brown hair was waist length and was in a plait down his back. In fact, Kakashi thought that it was a woman at first, until he spoke in a light tenor voice.

The man looked around at them all and said,

"You seemed to have defeated Shinji, but he is weak. I am far stronger then him. I shall kill you all here and now."

* * *

R&R!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all the new characters in this story.

Chapter four.

Sasuke glared at the newcomer. The newcomer looked around at the others with narrowed eyes, and then turned to Kakashi and Gai.

"These are all Genin. Are you trying to insult me?"

Gai's eyebrows twitched and he said,

"These are no ordinary Genin! They are all stronger then you! They are in the Spring time of Youth!"

The man stared at Gai and shook his head and commentated,

"What a strange guy."

The man looked again at Sasuke and asked,

"Do you think he's strange, little dragon?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but withdrew a Kunai. The man chuckled and asked,

"So, you want to play Ninja with me. So be it, I shall humour you, little dragon."

Suddenly, he vanished and Sasuke looked about, his Sharingan activated.

"Behind you, little dragon." Came a light tenor voice from behind him. Sasuke turned in time to receive a punch in the face. He hit a snow bank and sat up, glaring at the man. Just then, Neji appeared in front of the man and attempted to use his Jūken (Gentle fist.) on him. The man chuckled and dodged every punch that Neji leveled at him. He then disappeared, leaving Neji looking around wildly for him. Sasuke stood up, also looking about. He heard a light chuckle from above him as a snowball hit him on the head. Sasuke scowled up at the man. He was playing games with them!

"What's the matter, little dragon, don't you want to play ninja anymore?" The man asked, his eyes glittering.

"I have a name!" Sasuke growled, annoyed at being called 'little dragon'.

"Oh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?"

The man blinked and said lazily,

"Takeya."

He then did a few hand seals, though carefully hidden from Sasuke's line of sight, and said,

"Koori genkaku no jutsu!" (Ice illusion technique) Sasuke blinked as he saw snow falling heavily from the sky. Sasuke then felt himself falling asleep. He shook his head, trying to dispel the Genjutsu. He saw the man, Takeya, appear in front of him, holding what appeared to be a piece of ice the shape of a sword.

"Now, you won't be able to fight with the genjutsu activated. I'll kill you first, little dragon." He then held the sword high, but paused as Sasuke suddenly vanished.

"What the?" He said, looking about and then seeing that Kakashi had taken Sasuke before Takeya could harm him.

"You saved his worthless life? How pitiful."

Kakashi looked at Takeya calmly and said,

"You will not hurt any of my comrades."

Sasuke sat up, the effects of the genjutsu wearing out since Kakashi had dispelled it. He glared at the man and stood up. Takeya smirked at them and opened his mouth to speak when he paused, his face blank. A second later, he looked at them and said,

"Sorry, I have to go now."

He then looked at Sasuke,

"I hope we can play again, little dragon."

And with that, he disappeared. Neji came forward and scanned the area with his Byakugan. He then turned to them and shrugged,

"He isn't anywhere to be found."

Sasuke swore and turned back to the fire. Sakura was frowning,

"Is it just me, or did that guys face go blank for a second before he went."

Hinata nodded and said,

"That may be the reason he left."

Kanzuho snorted and said,

"I bet it has something to do with Naruto."

Silence.

"We should get going. We must save our comrade in need!" Lee shouted, waving a fist in the air enthusiastically. Tenten sighed and turned away from the thick eye browed boy as Kanzuho chuckled softly.

"Come, we must rest for now, and finish the climb tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What if they killed Naruto by that time?" Lee asked.

"No, they wouldn't of. Extracting someone's Chakra like that is a lengthy process. It could take several days, or even weeks, depending on the persons Chakra level."

Lee blinked and then shrugged, not really understanding. Kanzuho yawned as he stretched.

"Just get some sleep; we'll finish the climb tomorrow."

* * *

Kiyomi waited impatiently for Takeya to arrive. When he did, he was humming softly to himself. She raised and eyebrow,

"Playing, where we?"

"Of course, Master. I was playing ninja with a little dragon."

"That's nice, now deal with him." She commanded, pointing at Naruto. She had Daiki make a potion that kept the boy asleep for the entire journey. It freaked her out a little bit when he was glaring at her with hard blue eyes that seemed to see right through her. She hoped that he would wake for the extraction process, as it was a long and painful process for the victim. And she enjoyed their suffering.

She wasn't going to start the process tonight, she was too tired, and it was a long and tiring process. If she was not careful, she could kill herself. She also had to make sure that she did not absorb too much Chakra at one time; otherwise she could die that way as well. It was a tricky process, but it would be worth it. From this extraction, which could take weeks, she would have the Kyubi's Chakra, and that will make her the most powerful Ninja in the world. She would kill of all high ranking Ninjas and make herself the world ruler.

She liked that thought. She made sure that she had servants around all entrances so that they would alert her to the presence of those bloody Konoha Nin.

She yawned as she climbed into the bed in the simple room she had here. She didn't like it, but for now, this room would have to do until she was world leader. Over the years she had been collecting all that Chakra in preparation for absorbing the Kyubi's chakra. And she wouldn't let anything stop here, especially a group of half-witted Konoha Nin!

She fell asleep, happy that all her preparations were finally over, and she would soon be all powerful.

* * *

Kiyomi woke up with a start. She blinked sleep from her eyes and sat up. She frowned at the dream she had, but she couldn't remember it. She stood up, and got dressed. She felt rested enough to begin. She walked out of the room and went down several corridors. In one of the corridors, she saw Takeya standing guard of the cell that Naruto was being held.

"Is he awake yet?"

Takeya shook his head. Kiyomi swore, how powerful was the drug that Daiki gave him?

"Bring him out, we're starting."

Takeya saluted smartly and opened the door. Naruto had been placed on the floor without any blankets or anything. She hoped he would be able to survive the extraction so she could absorb all chakra and then kill him with his own power. She smiled; she liked doing that, killing someone with the power that they trusted.

Takeya went in and picked the boy up, and then looked expectantly at Kiyomi. She nodded and went off, Takeya following her.

She led Takeya down several corridors, which were all uneven since they were natural caves, to the extraction room. She went in to find that her followers had been busy preparing the machine. It had two main parts; one where Kiyomi laid and one were the victim laid. The beds were designed to hold both people down. There were numerous wires connecting the two beds together, and the two beds had wires that were to be strapped to both her and Naruto to extract/absorb the chakra. The room was not that large, only large enough to contain the two beds and half-dozen workers that stood by a bunch of control panels that checked the life signs of the two and also controlled the Chakra absorption rate.

Daiki was at one of the control panels and looked up when Kiyomi and Takeya entered the room. He wore clothes similar to Kiyomi, but his were blue, not black. He wore an ANBU mask, so you couldn't see his facial features. He was formally an ANBU who decided to join Kiyomi as she promised him power. He was the poisons expert, and therefore, very useful to Kiyomi to paralyze her victims without them realizing it. His hair was an indigo colour that was cut close to the scalp.

She nodded at them and then continued on his task. Kiyomi turned to Takeya and said,

"Put the boy in the machine."

Takeya nodded and Kiyomi watched as he put Naruto on the bed. He took off his top to reveal his torso and the seal. Kiyomi approached, curious.

"This must be the seal that seals that fox. Interesting."

Takeya nodded and strapped Naruto down, and then attached the thick wires to Naruto's head, arms and his chest. The then added an extra wire to the seal, so the chakra could be extracted directly. Naruto then stirred and opened his eyes. He looked about groggily and asked,

"Where the hell am I?"

Kiyomi chuckled and he glared at her. She suppressed the shiver that his eyes always gave her.

"You're in my lab, and I'm about to start extracting your chakra. I'm glad you're awake, as it's going to be painful to you, and I like seeing people in pain."

Naruto glared at her and called her a "Bitch."

She laughed out loud at that as Takeya looked surprised. No one had the courage to call her things like that, so it struck her as funny.

She then turned away from Naruto and said,

"Be prepared, boy. This is going to take a while."

* * *

What do you think? Review!! Or Kiyomi will come for you!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, having an evil moment... 


End file.
